Mixed Emotions
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: Sun Ce tries to help Zhang He out in school when these strange powers help them both. Elemental figures and a really bad summary. To know more, just read and review. Completed...really stupid ending! I got bored with the story..... ;;
1. In the beginning

"Stop that!" the lunch parent said as the kids were all horse playing at recess. Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Quan were all fighting with eachother.  
"I am going to be the best kid in town and I will rule over all of you!" Cao Cao yelled.  
"They are your typical boys." Zhen Ji said to Shang Xiang as they watched the three battle it out with each other.  
"I told you to settle down!" The lunch parent went in between the three trying to stop them, only to get her involved.  
"How disgraceful." Zhang He butted in. He had just arrived to even notice the fight.  
"When did you get here?" Zhen Ji remarked. She was disturbed by Zhang He's presence.  
"You know, rumor is going around about Shang Xiang falling in love with Liu…" Zhang He's mouth was covered by Shang Xiang's hands. "Listen you, shouldn't you be hanging out with the dorks around here?" Shang Xiang exclaimed. She was about to strangle him when the lunch bell rang and they had to go back to the school cafeteria.  
They all went back to the cafeteria and noticed that Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Quan were at it again, this time with a food fight which they decided to call a food "war" to see who was better.  
"Not again." the lunch parent put her hand on her forehead. It had only been the first week of school and those three had detention for fighting with each other. All of a sudden the lunch parent got hit in the back of the head with a cupcake. She slowly turned around and the next thing you know is the three were sent to the office once again.  
"Will those two ever stop their fighting?" Xiao Qiao questioned. She looked over at her sister, Da Qiao, and noticed she was giggling at the fact that the three kids were covered in food, walking with their heads down to the office.  
"This is great. My brother got in trouble again? Man, what am I going to do with him?" Sun Ce shook his head. "He is definitely not going to help my reputation as a popular kid…" Sun Ce went on about how his reputation would be ruined if his brother, Sun Quan, got into another fight.

The next day…  
"Grrrr" Sun Quan growled in anguish as Cao Cao took his backpack, "Give it back!" "No way! Not in a million years!" Cao Cao teased. He was running around with Sun Quan's Backpack at recess. He then tossed it to Liu Bei and he started running of with it, when he ran into something, or maybe someone. It was Sun Ce, being the 8th grader that he was, he snagged his brother's backpack from Liu Bei's grip and gave it back to Sun Quan. He then turned to Liu Bei and Cao Cao.  
"Listen you two, I made not be the lunch parent, but I don't want you to get my brother into any more trouble. So, if you get near him then I swear I will have to hurt you." Sun Ce explained. Liu Bei and Cao Cao just looked up at the 8th grader, knowing he was three grades above them, they moved backward and then ran off.  
"I guess that worked. I love being top dog around here." Sun Ce walked off. He happened to notice Zhang He just wandering around the playgrounds. He sure looks lonely. Just because he's different doesn't mean anything. People are really discriminative towards different people. Sun Ce thought. He was the only one who didn't mind taking to Zhang He.  
"Hey, What's going on?" Sun Ce ran over to Zhang He's side. "The normal. Being left out of everything." Zhang He explained like he was used to it.  
"Aren't you ever lonely? I mean, I know I couldn't stand not having people around me." "Why do you hang around me then? I'm not popular and I'm always being called names because I'm different." Zhang He looked down at the ground.  
"Just because your different than everybody doesn't mean you have to be lonely. Just say that you're the way you are and you can't change that fact." "Your just saying that to make me feel better." "Well, I guess that's kinda true, but hey, ya know, that's how Jr. high is. I bet you can't wait until High school starts." Sun Ce wondered off.  
" Why were you talking to Zhang He? You know he's gay right? You never know, he just might have a crush on you if you start hanging around him." Da Qiao said. She had been watching Sun Ce for a while.  
"So what if he's gay? It's not his fault if he is." Sun Ce told Da Qiao. " What if you were gay and were constantly picked on even if you were in Jr. high?" " …I guess your right, but still…" The lunch bell rang and they all went to the cafeteria.  
"That poor kid. He's all alone again." Sun Ce noticed Zhang He sitting at a table by himself. He didn't look bothered by the fact that no one was with him. " I think we should at least invite him over here t our table." "Sun Ce, have you gone nuts?" one of his popular friends said. His other friends that sat with him looked at him the same way. " Yeah, you know that no one likes him… for a friend." Da Qiao told Sun Ce. " Yeah, I know, but still, I can't stop thinking about how he is always discriminated aganst just because he's gay. If you guys won't allow him to come over and sit with us, then I will leave to go sit with him…" Silence followed Sun Ce's request. " Well, what is it? He's in the same grade, he is a human being? What do you guys want, me to leave or him to come sit with us?" Sun Ce questioned while standing up.  
"If you are going to leave, then I will go with you." Da Qiao stood up with Sun Ce. "Even if I don't like the idea much." She added.  
"Fine, go and sit with him. We will just spread rumors about you hanging out with a gay kid who likes butterflies." Xu Huang said, over Hearing Sun Ce.  
"Who brought you into this?" Sun Ce remarked rudely back at Xu Huang.  
"I can get into anything I want buddy!" Xu Huang stood up. His friends all standing up, to see what the fuss was about.  
A short time later, Sun Ce and Xu Huang were in a ring of people shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" when the lunch parent came and interupted their little "Duel of words".  
"All right, listen Sun Ce. Meet me after school and we will finish this." Xu Huang said walking off. Sun Ce just looked at him while he walked away to go back to his table.  
"I hate that guy!" Sun Ce said under his breath. Da Qiao just took hold of Sun Ce's arm and dragged him off to their normal table that they sat at.


	2. A secret unlocked

"Da Qiao, I have a weird feeling about something, but I don't even know what that something is. It's almost as if its not about Zhang He either." Sun Ce had a serious look on his face. His arms were folded and he was looking down at the floor. He was trying to figure out what was bothering him so much. The bell rang again. "Sun Ce…try to concentrate on your own life right now. Okay?" Da Qiao said. Sun Ce nodded and headed for class.

(one week later)

"Hey! Da Qiao. Have you seen Zhang He anywhere lately? I know I saw him in one of my classes so I know he's here." Sun Ce looked around the playground.

"You haven't heard? He is really getting bad about socializing. Some kids are even afraid to go near him. They say that he has some really weird power." Da Qiao explained frantically.

"I've got to know what's wrong with him." Sun Ce ran off to look around the playground more thoroughly. Da Qiao followed him.

"Is that him over there in the corner?" Da Qiao noticed. Zhang He was facing towards the fence looking into the sky like he was dazed. "Huh?… Yeah that's him! Good eye Da Qiao." "thank you." They went to go see him.

"Zhang He… are you feeling all right…?" Zhang He turned around with his eyes closed. "Zhang…He?" Zhang He opened his eyes, and looked around, as if he didn't know where he was.

"…I'm sorry. I guess daydreaming won't get me anywhere." He said slowly. "What were you daydreaming of?" Asked Da Qiao curiously.

" I was daydreaming of four people who had elemental powers of some sort. I don't know who they were, but there was definitely something odd about them, almost as if I've seen them somewhere." Zhang He spoke more than he ever had. He never looked at Sun Ce directly, but he always looked down at the ground the whole time.

"Anyway, why weren't you here last week?" "Because I needed a break from all the teasing and names. You know what I mean?" "Yeah, I think." Sun Ce stared at the ground as well. A few minutes later Xu Huang came up to Sun Ce.

" Hey how about we finish our dispute from a couple days ago right here, right now?" Xu Huang challenged. "Right, I forgot all about it. I'm not risking it though. I am going to meet you after school instead k?"

"You said that last time and you didn't show up."

"Yeah, I know, but this time its for real."

Fine. Be there." Xu Huang left, but then came back, "Remember to bring your Gay friend along too. Hahahahaha!" He walked off. Sun Ce gritted his teeth and realized everyone was going in.

(End of school in playground)

"Hey, Xu Huang! I'm here and ready to fight you! NOW SHOW YOURSELF!" Sun Ce hollered. Just then Xu Huang came into the picture.

"It's 'bout time. Lets get this started." "Da Qiao, don't interfere whatever you do okay?" "…I … guess." She answered.

"I don't have a good feeling about this battle." Zhang He said to Da Qiao. She just ignored him as usual. He didn't care though because he was used to it.

"You're going down buddy!" "Are you sure? Cause I think that was my line." Sun Ce threw a punch and Xu Huang dodged it and he kicked Sun Ce in the stomach.

"…ugh…" Xu Huang had started to pummel Sun Ce. Then Sun Ce got revenge ad kicked Xu Huang in the face.

"There. That's what I wanted to do. Want to call it even? Or do you want more?" Sun Ce questioned. " Damn you! I swear if I could, I would kill you right now! Bring it on!" They started to hit eachother again. All the kids watched as they punched, kicked, and even bit eachother, when all of a sudden, Zhang He kneeled down on his knees.

"huh? Are you okay?" Da Qiao questioned. She may not have liked him, but he looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

"My…my…head. Everything is spinning…" Da Qiao Watched in horror as she saw Zhang He glow a greenish tint that surrounded him. Xu Huang and Sun Ce stopped their battle against each other, out of breath and bleeding, to see what was happening. Da Qiao slowly backed away and ran to Sun Ce.

"It's… Happening again…" Zhang He was curled over when he all of a sudden stood up straight. His head was still tilted towards the ground. Then, he looked up. His eyes had turned red with slits for irises, and he started to speak.

"I will fight my own battles. Xu Huang, I challenge you." He said in a deeper voice then he normally had. Xu Huang just stared at him. He finally got up enough guts to face him.

"Fine gayboy, lets see what you've got." Xu Huang found himself pinned down on the ground being choked by Zhang He a couple minutes later. "All right, all right, I give already…let… me go." Xu Huang was struggling to get Zhang He off him. Sun Ce never thought he would do this, but he went and tried getting Zhang He off of Xu Huang, but to no avail. Zhang He just got off himself and looked at Sun Ce. He just stood there for a while, but then his eyes shut again and he collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"What the hell was that?" Xu Huang exclaimed. "Now I know what the others say about his little powers of his. I'm getting out of here." Xu Huang and his gang fled the scene as Da Qiao and Sun Ce thought of a plan to get him home.

"Da Qiao, go to the school building's doors and see if they are opened. If they are, go to the office and call his parents and the ambulance." "Okay, I'll be back Sun Ce." Da Qiao ran to the building's doors. She tried to open them, but it didn't work. She started to think of what she could do to open the doors and remembered the bobby pins in her hair, so she pick locked the door and it opened. "Yes! I am getting so good at this." Da Qiao said proudly as she ran into the school building.

"Wait. Zhang He said something about four warriors in his daydreams that had some type of elemental powers, but could one of them be…" Da Qiao came back and interrupted his thoughts. "I called the ambulance and his parents, just like you said." "Good. Thanks a lot Da Qiao, for putting up with him." "What do you mean?"

"Well I know that you don't like Zhang He very much, but you still helped me to help him. Thank you again." Sun Ce told her. She giggled and then blushed. "Your Welcome." She said.

(School the next day)

"Hey, Da Qiao!" Sun Ce yelled as he saw her walking across the playground with some of her girl friends. "What's up Sun Ce?" She replied.

"A new kid has arrived today." "Why did they come into this school when it's already started?" She looked at him. He didn't know either, so he just shrugged his shoulders. "What is the kids name?"

"His name Is Zhou Yu and he said that his other school made him leave because he was framed for something, but he's really nice. I don't know why he came here for only the last grade though before he has to move on to another school." "That's cool and it's also a coincidence, because my sister just came to this school too. She says the other school is to hard for her so she wanted to be in the same school I was. Pretty cool huh?" Da Qiao exclaimed.

Zhou Yu came up to Sun Ce and Da Qiao. "Sun Ce, who is that kid over there in the corner? He looks lonely." "Oh, right! We should go and talk to him. His name is Zhang He." Sun Ce rushed over to where Zhang He was standing.

"Why are you always in the corner, I mean, you used to walk around, but now you're over here." Sun Ce greeted. Zhang He turned around and looked ashamed to even talk to Sun Ce.

"What's the matter? Are you still hung up about the other day when we went to battle with Xu Huang?" Sun Ce questioned.

"…I…guess so. I really don't know, but I am very different. I am even more different than anyone here is. What happened yesterday, I feel so stupid." Zhang He told them. "Well, no need to feel stupid about that. I thought it was pretty cool." Sun Ce said cheerfully. "Oh yeah. I want you to meet my new friend Zhou Yu. He's really nice." Zhou Yu just stood there.

"Nice to meet you." Zhang He bowed. "You…too." Zhou Yu bowed back slowly. He went and whispered in Sun Ce's ear. "Is he gay? He looks it." Zhou Yu questioned. Sun Ce just looked down at the ground. "He's not that bad." Sun Ce whispered back. "You have a problem with me being gay don't you?" Zhang He guessed. Zhou Yu looked shocked. But how did he know? Zhou Yu thought. Sun Ce looked at Zhou Yu and Zhou Yu didn't return the glance.

"Come on Zhou Yu. He's really a nice kid, he's just a little different that's all." Sun Ce explained. "Yes, I know, but I just feel weird hanging out with someone like this." Zhou Yu looked at the ground.

"Sun Ce, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You must stop sticking up for me like this." "No way, just because you're a little different doesn't mean that no one should hang out with you. Oh, yeah and by the way, what high school are you going to next year Zhang He?" Sun Ce quickly changed subject. "I am going to Shanghai to be in one of the high schools there." "Really? What a coincidence. I'm going to a high school there too." Sun Ce said happily. Da Qiao just stood there in amazement and said that's where she was headed too as well as most of the kids in that school.

"So then, I won't be alone then will I?" "No way. This is really cool. lunch bell rings ummm…I guess we should get going then huh?" They all went into school.


	3. The elemental powers

(Near the end of the year)

Zhang He, Sun Ce, Da Qiao and Zhou Yu as well as Da Qiao's sister, Xiao Qiao, had become good friends. Sun Quan, Cao Cao, and Liu Bei had gotten into trouble at least 50 times for fighting in the cafeteria and in the playground. They acted as they normally would. Zhang He felt as though he was fitting in. He felt that he actually belonged somewhere. He had friends, and that was all he needed. Even if he was different.

Xu Huang had also gotten in trouble plenty of times for picking on Zhang He and little kids. He was known as the bully of the school since the fight with Sun Ce and Zhang He, even if he did give up. Instead of Zhang He sitting all alone, Xu Huang was sitting at his own table. Zhang He had all of the friends that used to be friend with Xu Huang, except for two people. Xu Huang's most loyal friends sat down with him helping him to plan for revenge.

"Guys, just think… summer vacation is coming in a few weeks. Then we will all be on our way to high school." Xiao Qiao wondered. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao were in a relationship together. Sun Ce was acting like he normally would and everything was going fine when…

"…Woah" Zhou got up and was wobbling. "What…the heck" Zhou yu collapsed on the floor. The lunch parent noticed and went over to him. Xiao Qiao was there kneeling next to him as well.

"Are you feeling okay Zhou Yu?" Xiao Qiao asked concerned. "Every thing… is spinning…" Zhang He remember the time when he felt that way. Could he have them too? He thought. Everyone noticed Zhang He acting strange. Zhou Yu all of a sudden stood up, and as a result Zhang He did as well. Zhou Yu's eyes were glowing red and Zhang He's eyes were glowing with a tint of purple.

"What's happening?" "What the…?" Sun Ce and Da Qiao were confused as well as the lunch parent. Suddenly, Zhang He and Zhou Yu started chanting words in a different language. No one knew what they were saying, but they knew it had to be some sort of spell.

Zhou Yu looked up at the ceiling and Zhang He looked at the ground. Then they both chanted in the normal language. They said:

"We are the elemental figures of the past,   
We shall unite all four of our brothers  
And we will become the most powerful  
beings on the planet."

They both looked up and from no where, wind started to blow in a circle around them, causing a whirlwind of feathers and butterflies. In an instant evrything fell silent. All you heard were voices from somewhere they didn't know. Again, it was in the strange language. Then it vanished and Zhang He sat back down and Zhou Yu had fainted. Zhang He was staring off into space for a while.

"Zhang He… what happened?" Sun Ce questioned, hoping to find out what the whole thing was about. He got no reply. Zhang He just sat there, staring at the floor. He finally answered after a few minutes.

"…That was… the elemental powers that I had daydreamed about. I knew they were real, but I didn't know that I was one of them." He fell silent. Sun Ce looked at Da and Xiao Qiao. They just shrrugged their shoulders and looked at eachother. I knew he was one of them. Now the only question is… why is Zhou Yu one of them too? And when they were chanting…what did they mean "four brothers"? Sun Ce wondered to himself.

"…Zhang He… what are the elemental powers?" Xiao Qiao asked curiously. " I believe there is light, dark, fire and water… but I'm not sure." Zhang He guessed. Then the bell rang and they had to go on to their classes.

(After school)

"What power do you have Zhang He?" Sun Ce threw a random question. "…Ummm… I don't know." Zhang He told him. "well, whatever it is, it has to be cool to have powers. I definitly would want them." Sun Ce thought out loud.


	4. Summer vacation is finally here

"Well, It's summer vaction...finally, a time to relax...but you know, its kinda boring without the rest of my buds here."Sun Ce thought to himself while lounging on the grass in his back yard. It had finally come to summer vacation. Sun Ce enjoyed it, but it often made him board.  
"I know! I should do something to find out those elemental power things! I am just aching to know more about them!"Sun Ce jumped up, and ran inside to ask his father, Sun Jian, if he could go to his friend, Zhou Yu's house and spend the night. He was eventually approved, but it took a while to talk his father into it.  
"Awwww... come on pops, It will only be for a night. PLEASE?" Sun Ce begged.  
"No, you know that you have work to do around here. Hey... how about this, if you get your chores done, then I will let you go. Okay?" Sun Jian comprimised. Sun Ce thought for a secoond and immediatly shook his head. "Good, now get started." Sun Ce dashed of around the house.  
------------------------------------------------(2 hours later)-------------------------------------------------

"...there...all...done...uhh."Sun Ce collapsed on his bed after cleaning his room and the rest of the house.  
"I wasn't expecting THAT much. I guess a deal is a deal." "...YES!...uhhhh..."Sun Ce said exausted.

-------------------------------------------------(Zhou Yu's house)------------------------------------------

"So, Sun Ce, are you sure you want to find out about these power things? I mean, why not just forget about them so we won't have to be worried about them?" Zhou Yu told Sun Ce. Sun Ce stared at Zhou Yu like he was nuts.  
"Of caorse I want to. Don't you? If you have them, then why not learn how to use them?" Sun Ce questioned anxiously.  
"How am I supposed to know so much about these powers? I only found out about them about three weeks ago."Zhou Yu retorted. "Unless..."Sun Ce said with a serious tone.  
"Sun...Ce. You know my parents won't allow him here. They will just scold us if we even ask." Zhou Yu looked at Sun Ce with a worried look on his face.  
"Well, if it's the only option we have, we'll just have to explain to your parents." "But, still..." "Awww...come on, give it a chance. They don't even know the kid." "Yes, but..." "They don't need to know." "But, they don't allow more than one friend over a day." "..." Sun Ce and Zhou Yu kept talking back and forth when Sun Ce found that out.  
"...YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIER! My dad lets me have as many friends as I want." "Sorry..." "Well, we can try and find out as much as possi...Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce noticed Zhou Yu was stareing out into space with red eyes.  
"Uh-oh. MAN! Not here! We can't let your parents find out!" All of a sudden, Sun Ce heard footsteps down the hall.  
"MAN! What am I going to do now?...I have to put you somwhere." Zhou Yu was still sitting there in a daze.


	5. Zhou Yu's house

"Well, It's summer vaction...finally, a time to relax...but you know, its kinda boring without the rest of my buds here."Sun Ce thought to himself while lounging on the grass in his back yard. It had finally come to summer vacation. Sun Ce enjoyed it, but it often made him board.  
"I know! I should do something to find out those elemental power things! I am just aching to know more about them!"Sun Ce jumped up, and ran inside to ask his father, Sun Jian, if he could go to his friend, Zhou Yu's house and spend the night. He was eventually approved, but it took a while to talk his father into it.  
"Awwww... come on pops, It will only be for a night. PLEASE?" Sun Ce begged.  
"No, you know that you have work to do around here. Hey... how about this, if you get your chores done, then I will let you go. Okay?" Sun Jian comprimised. Sun Ce thought for a secoond and immediatly shook his head. "Good, now get started." Sun Ce dashed of around the house.  
------------------------------------------------(2 hours later)-------------------------------------------------

"...there...all...done...uhh."Sun Ce said between his heavy breathing. He collapsed on his bed after cleaning his room and the rest of the house.  
"I wasn't expecting THAT much. I guess a deal is a deal." "...YES!...uhhhh..."Sun Ce said exausted.

-------------------------------------------------(Zhou Yu's house)------------------------------------------

"So, Sun Ce, are you sure you want to find out about these power things? I mean, why not just forget about them so we won't have to be worried about them?" Zhou Yu told Sun Ce. Sun Ce stared at Zhou Yu like he was nuts.  
"Of caorse I want to. Don't you? If you have them, then why not learn how to use them?" Sun Ce questioned anxiously.  
"How am I supposed to know so much about these powers? I only found out about them about three weeks ago."Zhou Yu retorted. "Unless..."Sun Ce said with a serious tone.  
"Sun...Ce. You know my parents won't allow him here. They will just scold us if we even ask." Zhou Yu looked at Sun Ce with a worried look on his face.  
"Well, if it's the only option we have, we'll just have to explain to your parents." "But, still..." "Awww...come on, give it a chance. They don't even know the kid." "Yes, but..." "They don't need to know." "But, they don't allow more than one friend over a day." "..." Sun Ce and Zhou Yu kept talking back and forth when Sun Ce found that out.  
"...YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIER! My dad lets me have as many friends as I want." "Sorry..." "Well, we can try and find out as much as possi...Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce noticed Zhou Yu was stareing out into space with red eyes.  
"Uh-oh. MAN! Not here! We can't let your parents find out!" All of a sudden, Sun Ce heard footsteps down the hall.  
"MAN! What am I going to do now?...I have to put you somwhere." Zhou Yu was still sitting there in a daze.


	6. Zhang He's transformation

-----------------------------------------------(Zhou Yu's house)-----------------------------------------

"Well...I guess I am going to have to leave pretty soon." SUn Ce said sadly. All of a sudden, his memory remembered something, something that Zhou Yu was serious about. "Hey, Zhou YU, I forgot. Before I get picked up, what did you feel when you went into that trance?" Zhou Yu reacted by looking at Sun Ce and looking down.  
"Sun Ce...It will be hard to explain." "I don't care. I want to know. Please?" Sun Ce begged, with much sucess. "Alright Sun Ce. This is what I felt when I was in the trance. I saw four figures. I was one and Zhang He was another. I was in the lower right hand corner and He was in the upper left hand corner. There were two other figures that were in black. I felt like I was in another universe. I couldn't remember where I was, I couldn't feel myself here anymore. All I could feel were these forces drifting over me. I alsoheard voices. I didn't know what they said, but I was sure that they were talking to me. I could only hear my name being called out by two to three voices.  
"I continued to listen to try and understand, but it was in some kind of different language. I continued to be patient, not remembering the four figures. I looked and it was like Zhang He was there with me. His figure was moving towards me. I wasn't standing on solid ground, but instead in a sea of flames. Then I felt you smak me." Zhou Yu said sourly.  
"Sorry, I had to snap you back to us somehow...heheh." Sun Ce said sheepishly. "Sounds like it would be kind of scarey to be walking through flames though. Didn't you feel like you were being burnt?" Sun Ce questioned.  
"No, I didn't feel anything. It was like some bizzare dream." Zhou Yu looked even more serious now.  
"...Hmmmm...I wonder who the other two were? What did they look like?" Sun Ce quarried.  
"Don't you listen? I said they were just black figures. I couldn't tell what they looked like." Zhou Yu retorted.  
"Sorry, I guess I kinda zoned out there for a little while." Sun Ce told Zhou Yu when his father arrived. "I will see you at High School!" Sun Ce waved and Zhou Yu just nodded and watched them walk away.  
While Sun Ce was walking back with his father, Sun Jian, he kept thinking about what Zhou Yu had explained.  
"What are you thinking so hard about?"Sun Jian asked. "...Huh? Oh, I'm not thinking about anythin...woah!" Sun Ce had tripped over a hole in the pathway back home. He had dropped all of his stuff that he had packed from Zhou Yu's place.  
"Are you okay?" Sun Jian knelt by Sun Ce.  
"Yeah...oww...my head not though."Sun Ce started to rub his head. He also started to rub the dirt off his face from falling face first into the dirt.  
"...What are you thinking about? You know that you can tell me anything." Sun Jian pused. He was eager to know what his son was thinking about so intensly.   
"...I said it was nothing..." Sun Ce retorted, being fustrated with his father being so nosey."I was just asking a question Sun Ce. Plus, I don't want you to hurt yourself again by triping over a rock or someth…"  
"DAD! I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING!" Sun Ce hollard, continuing to be annoyed.  
"Sun Ce…" "No! Listen, I will be fine! Okay?" After Sun Ce and Sun Jian had their fight, they continued to walk home…silently.  
----------------------------------------------(Back with Zhang He)----------------------------------

"What…what are these voices saying?" Zhang He asked aloud to himself. The butterflies had disappeared and once again he was alone, with the darkness and voices he couldn't understand.  
Zhang He all of a sudden let out a scream of pain. Something was devouring him, eating at him. It felt like a thousand knives sticking into him. All he felt was excruciating pain. He couldn't take this kind of pain anymore. He went down onto his knees, tears falling from his eyes.  
"Why…am I crying?" He asked himself in a shakiy voice. Then he realized that the voices could be heard more clearly. If only he hadn't been crying. He couldn't stop though unless the pain went away. He began to feel more and more pressure on his body. He eventually found himself lying down and curled up into a ball. He was trying to make the pain stop.  
"Why…am…I feeling…this way?" He asked the darkness hoarsely. He looked around at his surroundings, remembering that he was surrounded by darkness.  
"You…are the one of…"The voice had been heard more clearly. It seemed to be made of three people talking all at once. It had gotten cut off, so he wondered what he was the one of?  
"Whoever…is out…there. Please, help…me. Take….away rhe…pain." Zhang He had begun to feel the presure come off just a little.  
"You must find…" The voice continued. "What…am I …supposed to find?" Said in agony. He was still feeling pain. Pain beyond what he ever felt when falling. He then began to feel the pain lift off of him at once.  
He gasped for breath and stated to relax just a little bit. He was once again on his knees. Just then, when he thought the pain was over, he felt more pain. Not physically, but mentally. He felt all of the insults from the past year. He began to remember his sister picking on him, how he was more girl like than a boy.  
He couldn't fix that problem. Sometimes he even wished that he was never born. His familiy insulted him, he was always being made fun of and now, he was feeling all of that again, except all at once.  
He couldn't take it anymore. He began holding his head, and felt the heat of the threatening tears. He was trying to hold them back, but he failed after a few minutes. He felt like he wanted to commit suicide, but he knew that he had friends.  
"friends…" He thought to himself. Whenever he said that word, he felt more confident. He remembered what Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu had been through with him. Remembering them was what made all his pains go away.  
His mind was suddenly racing with thoughts, images and other things. He was becoming so confused and couldn't understand anything that had happened to him.  
"What…what is happening to me?" He repeated over and over again. He stood back up and staggered around a bit, knowing that he wasn't reaching any specific destination point. He knew he was just walking around aimlessly, but with his mind the way it was, he couldn't care less about where he was going.  
He continued on his pointless journey through darkness and found himself lost, deep within his thoughts. A few minuets later, he heard the voices again.  
"Why am I an elemental character?" He asked the voices, where ever they might be coming from.  
"You are the chosen ones. You have the power over darkness." "Why?" Zhang He held a conversation with a voice that was invisible. He looked up and realized that Zhou Yu was standing there.  
'That can't be Zhou Yu…he isn't here.' He thought, confused with his friend being there.  
"You have the power over darkness. Use it wisely and train yourself how to control it." The voice said Zhou Yu's lips moving with the words. The voice was using him as a puppet.

----------------------------------------------------(Back with Sun Ce)--------------------------------

"Sun Ce, come on let me know. I promise not to think your crazy." Sun Jian pushed again when they got home. Sun Ce went straight to his room and put his stuff away.  
"Fine, you know why I have finally agreed to tell you, right?" "No…why? Did you figure out that it wasn't really that important?" Sun Jian asked. "…" Sun Ce stared at him.  
"I finally agreed to tell you because I'm sick and tired of you asking." Sun Ce said. They both sat down and Sun Ce explained the whole scenario.

----------------------------------------------------(With Zhou Yu)------------------------------------

"So, did you have fun with your friend being here?" Zhou Yu's mother asked. "Yes, I did mother." Zhou Yu responded. "That's good. You will have to go over there on time to repay him for coming over here." "That sounds like a plan." Zhou Yu agreed.  
"Maybe me and Sun Ce will finally figure out more about these powers, and eversince he can have more than one friend over, then…" Zhou Yu looked up from what he was thinking. His mother glanced over to see Zhou Yu looking up like he just remembered something.  
"Dear? Is tere something wrong?" "No…I have to talk to Sun Ce!" Zhou Yu ran out the door.  
His mother ran to the door to say wait, but it never came. "I wonder if they will allow him to surprise them like this. I wonder what he was talking about anyway. humph Oh well. I will have to wait for him to come back and pack I guess.  
Zhou Yu was running as fast as he could. When he was about half way there, he tripped on a hole. The same hole Sun Ce tripped over.  
'Man, this is really going to slow me down' Zhou Yu thought as he quickly got up and ran off again.


	7. Sun Ce's confession

---------------------------------------------------(Sun Ce's home)---------------------------------------

"And that's what happened. So are you happy now?" Sun Ce told his father. Sun Jian stared at him in amazement. Then he smiled and began to laugh.

"HEY! I thought you said that you wouldn't laugh!" Sun Ce wailed over his father's laughter.

"I'm not laughing because I think it's not true. I just haven't heard much about them since the past." Sun Jian talked back. Sun Ce looked at him seriously now.  
"So, they are real? Would you know what powers were in which person if I got them to activate their powers?" Sun Ce questioned with a serious tone.  
"Don't be so serious about it. I don't know if I could tell which power was which, but I could try. I just don't want you to be so serious about this. If you had them, then of coarse I would be more serious." "What if these people were my friends?" silence over fell them. A few moments later, "If they were your friends, then I would contact their parents about it." "Why? Why do these powers exist? What are they for?" Sun Ce started asking random questions all related to the powers.  
" Well, I don't know much about them, but I am pretty sure that they are supposed to make sure the planet has all of the things it needs. I know that we need darkness to sleep, light to be warm, water to keep us alive and fire to keep us warm when winter comes." Sun Jian had explained. Sun Ce stared at him and then looked at the ground. He began to try to figure out what his father had said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------(Back with Zhou Yu)----------------------------

'I've got to hurry.' Zhou Yu thought as he ran down the trail, which led him to the Sun family's house. He had an urgent question and suggestion for Sun Ce.  
Just then he ran into someone. He looked up to see whom he ran into and recognized them.  
"Da... Da Qiao? Xiao Qiao? What are you two doing here?" Zhou Yu stuttered.  
"Well, we were just going to visit Sun Ce. We have met a new neighbor and wanted to know if he would like to met him." Xiao Qiao explained. She went over and helped him up from the ground.  
"Well I was just going to Sun Ce's place too." "All right, lets go together then!" Da Qiao grabbed her sister and started to run down the trail. Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu followed.  
Just then Xiao Qiao tripped over a rock and fell on her hands.  
"Owww...I guess I should watch out where I walk...?" Zhou Yu came by and picked her up and started to run with her in his arms.  
"Sorry, but I don't have very much time to make it there." "Why?" "Well, I might end up forgetting what the question was." Zhou Yu told Xiao Qiao. They all continued to make their way to Sun Ce's house.

----------------------------------------------(With Zhang He)-------------------------------------------------

Zhang He began to think of what he had recently been through. The time when he fought Xu Huang the powers were activated, and when Zhou Yu had gone into that trance. Why did the power come out at those two incidents? He couldn't understand any of the events that were going on." Hey, are you...daydreaming out in the middle of the path?" Zhen Ji had wandered right by him. Zhang He snapped out of the darkened place and realized he had begun to wander to somewhere that he couldn't see.  
"...What happened? I...I would have sworn that I was in my backyard just now." Zhang He thought aloud. "Well, it sure doesn't seem like it...I am surprised I even ran into you." Zhen Ji looked at him. She noticed that he was thinking hard about something. 'Has he changed, or is it just me? Why am I getting these feelings for him?' Zhen Ji thought to herself.  
"Are you, feeling all right?" She asked, concerned for once in her life. He looked at her and smile. "Yes, I'm...I'm fine." He replied.  
"Well, I guess I will be seeing you in High school now won't I?" Zhen Ji said softly. He nodded his head. She began to walk away when someone hiding behind a tree kidnaped her.  
Zhang He felt like there was something wrong. Zhen Ji just vanished. He looked around to see someone running in the opposite direction, with Zhen Ji being dragged behind him. She had a piece of material covering her mouth so that she wouldn't be able to scream for help.  
"ZHEN JI!" Zhang He began to follow the kidnapper, but was hit over the head with a stick. Someone had been following the kidnapper so that no one would follow him. Zhang He fell unconscious and the kidnapers ran away.  
After a couple of hours, Zhang He found himself in a log cabin. He didn't know who had taken him, but he was worried. Not for his own safety, but for Zhen Ji.  
'I've got to find her.' He thought. He jumped out of the bed he had been laid on and ran to the door. He went to open the door and someone had opened it for him. He ran into the person and looked up. It was a tall man, of about six feet tall.  
"Who...who are you?" He said worriedly.


	8. A new friend

----------------------------------------(Zhou Yu and the two Qiao's)-------------------------------

"There! We are finally here!" Da Qiao shouted as they saw Sun Ce's house beyond the path.  
"Well, we better…wait." "What's wrong Zhou Yu?" Xiao asked.  
"Shoot! I lost the question I was gonna ask Ce!" Zhou Yu began to try and think as hard as possible, unsuccessfully, his question never came back.  
"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to let him meet our neighbor." Da continued to run ahead. Xiao followed and Zhou Yu never noticed that they were running off without him. He finally looked up and noticed they were gone.  
"…Hey! Wait for me!" Zhou Yu began to follow them. 

----------------------------------------(Sun Ce and Sun Jian)-----------------------------------------

"There. I explained everything about the powers. Can I go now?" Ce asked anxiously. His father looked at him. Then he smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" Ce glared at his father.  
"Just funny that you would tell me something like that." Jian began to laugh and Sun Ce got up.  
"I thought you weren't going to laugh!" Ce yelled, angrily and then they heard someone knocking at their door.  
"Are you going to get that or are you going to make me, your old man, get up and get it?" Sun Ce walked slowly to the door.  
"Hello?...Hey! Da! What are you doing here!" Sun Ce exclaimed.  
"I was just wondering if you would like to come with us to meet our new neighbor! He has a really big house." Da explained. She looked back to see Xiao waiting for Zhou Yu to catch up.  
"Come on you slowpoke!" She yelled back at Zhou Yu. He glared at her and began to run a little bit faster. He finally made it there and he was out of breath.  
"Hey…Sun Ce." Zhou Yu said. Sun Ce smiled and began to laugh hysterically.  
"You really are slow now aren't you?" Sun Ce laughed. He then settled down and opened the door to let them in.  
"You guys want to come in for a second?" Ce invited. They shook their heads and came in.  
"So…your friends are here. They didn't even let you know." Sun Jian got up and walked over to them.  
"Okay, let us be for a little while, okay?" Ce led his group to his room.  
"What happened between you and your father? I thought you two were close." Da questioned. Ce looked down and shook his head.  
"It's nothing…anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Sun Ce asked again.  
"Well, we wanted to know if you would come with us to meet our new neighbor! He's really nice!" Xiao Qiao explained.   
"I guess, who is he?" Ce asked another question.  
"You'll find out if you come with us." Da replied. Silence filled the room. Then they all got up and walked out the door.  
"Hey, I am going out for a little while, okay?" Sun Jian looked over to his son, who had already closed the door. "I didn't even say yes. Pushy, isn't he?" He sat down and stared out the window.

-----------------------------------------(Zhen Ji)-----------------------------------------------------

"What are you going to do to me?" Zhen Ji screamed at her kidnappers.  
"We aren't gonna do nothin' to you…will we?" The stranger looked to his partner and his partner shook his head side to side.  
"Nope…nothing boss. We took out that little boy who was following us." He explained.  
'No. I hope he's okay…Zhang He…' Zhen Ji thought. Then she caught herself. She was thinking about him again! " What am I thinking about him for?" She questioned herself. Then she was hit in the head by something.  
"Owww! What was that for?" She looked at the guys who had stolen her. They looked at her confused. She looked at them accusingly and still neither one said that they had done anything. Then she became very confused.  
'Who did that?' She wondered. She looked at the object that had hit her from behind. It was a stick. 'Just forget about it.' She thought to herself. She was then hit by another stick. This time it was a bit bigger.  
"What the HECK! Who keeps throwing sticks at me!" She looked around her. She noticed that she was sitting in front of a window.  
'Whoever is doing that, I swear I will hunt them down and KILL THEM!' She began to think of how she was going to get out of there when she was once again hit by…another stick.  
"Okay, THAT'S IT! LET ME GO! I want to KILL whoever is out there throwing STICKS at my HEAD!" She started to struggle out of her ropes. She noticed that she wasn't doing anything, so eventually, she gave up. The two men looked at her and started to laugh uncontrollably. Then a figure appeared outside of the window.  
"Who's there?" Zhen Ji said shakily. Then she felt herself being lifted off her chair. She screamed.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone else had stolen her. Then the thought raced through her head 'Why does everyone want me?' When she had finally gotten through the window, she noticed that she knew that person. It was… Zhang He!  
"What are you doing here you moron?" She hollered. He winced in pain, for Zhen Ji had screamed in his ear.  
"Please! Take it easy on the ears!" Zhang He exclaimed. She glared at him.  
"…I hate you… You made me believe that someone else wanted to kidnap me!" Zhen Ji complained.   
"Sorry to startle you…anyway, lets get you untied and…" Zhang He was suddenly pulled back into a headlock.  
"Hey! You're pretty gutsy to try and take her from us! I thought you said you got rid of this kid!" The stranger looked back at his partner. "Sorry, I guess I didn't hit him hard enough."  
"Let…me…go!" Zhang He struggled to get free. He started to feel dizzy and felt like fainting.  
"Noooo! Let him go…ugh!" Zhen Ji had been recaptured. She tried to get free, but to no success.  
'No. I mustn't let her get captured again!' Zhang He thought. He then felt an on come of power. He began to glow purple. The man who had captured him let him go. He fell to the ground in a daze.  
"What's happening to him?" The stranger wondered. Zhang He stood up quickly and unleashed a powerful attack. It came from the ground in an overwhelming unleashment of power. The stranger was then overcome by darkness. He found himself in a whirlwind of darkness.  
"What the…" He was then swept away…never to be seen again.  
The other stranger fled in terror. Then Zhang He stopped glowing and fell to the ground. He had his hand on his head.  
"Zhang He! Are you…okay?" Zhen Ji asked. Once again she found herself concerned about Zhang He.  
Zhang He didn't reply. Instead he fainted.  
"What the heck? That's weird. I wonder what that was?" She shrugged and then sat down on the ground, waiting for him to get up.

----------------------------------------(Sun Ce and the gang)-----------------------------------------

"Hurry up! You two are so slow!" The two Qiao's yelled. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu just mumbled to themselves.  
"Stop complaining you two! Jeez…guys are so lazy these days." Xiao said to her sister. Da just shook her head in agreement.

(A few minutes later)  
"Now look who the slow ones are." Sun Ce retorted playfully.  
"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Da replied.  
"Just because we got a little tired doesn't mean anything!" Xiao added.  
" We don't even know where we are going Ce. How do you expect…"  
"Don't worry Zhou Yu, I can find my way around anywhere." Sun Ce said confidently. Zhou Yu looked at him and then shook his head.

(A few hours later)

--------------"Ugh…okay, now I'm lost." Sun Ce had led the group in a circle. Da and Xiao came up to him. They shook their heads and ran in the right direction.  
"…Well, I guess you can't find your way through anywhere, Ce." Zhou Yu looked over at his friend, who was still thinking about how he got lost.  
"We're here." Da said as she looked up at the huge house that was next to hers and Xiao's.  
"…Woah…It's huge! Is this kid rich or something?" Sun Ce questioned while looking up at the house.  
"Well, I guess you could say that." Xiao said. She then ran up to the door and knocked. "Hey…Da? Do you think it's a good idea to just drop in like this?" Xiao quarried. Da thought for a minute, then shook her head. Then the door opened.  
"Hi! We brought our other two friends along so that you could meet them!" Xiao greeted happily. A short kid stood at the door. He was about as tall as Da Qiao and was a little taller than Xiao. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu towered over him.  
"Oh…so you came back then…I am Lu Xun. Nice to…meet you…?" Lu Xun saw that Zhou Yu had a smile on his face and Sun Ce was turning red in the face, trying not to laugh. "What are you staring at?" Lu Xun asked furiously.  
"…YOU!" Sun Ce started to holler with laughter, as did Zhou Yu. Lu Xun got ticked off and held up a fist.   
"Don't make fun of my height you Piece of trash!" After Xun said that, Sun Ce stopped laughing and glared at Xun. Xun stuck his tongue out at him and Sun Ce jumped him.  
"Now, now you two! Settle down!" Da Qiao intervened. She looked back at Zhou Yu, hoping that he would do something to stop it. He looked at her hopelessly. She put her hand on her head and sighed.  
"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Xiao Qiao yelled. Xun and Ce both stopped right where they were and starred at her. "There! Now no more fighting! You got that?" She questioned. They both stood up and looked at each other. Then, reluctantly, Ce and Xun shook their heads, looking away from each other.  
"We better keep those two separated." Zhou Yu suggested. The two Qiao's shook their heads. 

--------------------------------------(Zhen Ji and Zhang He)---------------------------------

'I wonder if he'll be okay.' Zhen Ji thought. She had gotten a cloth from inside the hut that she was held prisoner in. She wet it down and put it on Zhang He's forehead. She had put him on a bed that was in the hut.  
'What was that…thing he did? It was so…intense. Is this what people were afraid of in school?' She began to wonder and ponder all types of questions. She got a chair and sat near Zhang He. She starred down at him.  
'He really has changed a lot lately. I wonder…if he is still…no. He can't change that fact…I only wish…that he could be straight.' She began to sympathize for him. She noticed that her eyes started to swell up with tears. She didn't know what the tears were from, but they were threatening to fall. She quickly got up and walked to the window. She leaned on the windowsill, still wondering different questions.  
'I don't even know why I'm crying.' She looked back at Zhang He, who was still sleeping silently. She smiled a, somewhat, sad smile. She then looked back outside. The sun was setting in the distance, making the clouds red and orange. The sky was painted with red and farther in different directions; the sky had faded into a blue-purple color.  
Zhen Ji was about to fall asleep, while leaning on the windowsill, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her quickly. Zhang He had woke up. She looked at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked her. She gently shook her head.  
"I…I don't know." She said shakily. Zhang he looked at her with a concerned look.  
"Only you would know why. I can see something is bothering you. Please…tell me? I want to help." Zhang He told her, grabbing her other shoulder. She looked at him and pulled away.  
"I don't want your help!" She replied. She didn't want him to know. She felt more tears come to her eyes.  
"…Zhen Ji. I guess we should get you back home. If you do get enough courage to tell me then please do and I will do everything I can to make you feel better." Zhang He smiled at her. She turned to notice the smile and smiled back. Then she turned and walked to the door. She opened it and saw something in the sky. It was a type of bird. It had fire-red wings ant a tail that flew loosely behind it. Sparkles followed the path it took.  
"Look! A phoenix! It's…beautiful." Zhen Ji said in amazement. She realized that this was a once in a life time event.  
"Where?" Zhang He rushed out the door to see it. He looked at it in awe. The two stood there watching this magnificent bird fly off into the sunset. It was then that he realized his change. He was just like a regular boy now; he had fallen in love with a girl…a girl named Zhen Ji.


	9. The powerful book and true love

Sun Ce and the others were being led through Lu Xun's house. It had a huge hallway that led to another room and there was a staircase on the side of the entrance. The floors were made with wood and it had a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The tops of the walls were bordered with an elegant pattern that had the main pattern in gold and the background a warm, tan-ish color. The house seemed to be kept in an immaculately clean condition.

"This is only the hallway. It's nothing really special." Lu Xun commented as he continued to lead the group to another room.

"How…can it just be the beginning? Look at how tall the ceiling is and yet, it seems we still have a second story to explore." Zhou Yu added as he stared up at the ceiling, still amazed at the height.

"You must be a spoiled brat." Sun Ce snapped as he barely paid attention to the house.

"Be nice!" Da Qiao looked over to Ce, who wasn't listening. "Did you hear me?" She questioned, still glaring at him.

"Yeah yeah, sure." He said, still not truly knowing what she had said, hoping that she would be satisfied with his answer. Da only put her hands on her hips. Then she noticed that Lu Xun also gave Ce a glare.

"You want to insult me like that again?" Lu Xun fired, as he began to fume into an outrageous temper.

"Sure, why not? Your house sucks. I think it's too big. AND the fact that YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT!" Ce countered in a harsh tone. Then, he was hit on the head by Xiao, who was now prepared to break up continuos fights between the two. Da only pointed a finger at Xun to make sure that he didn't push anything to go any further. Xun shrugged and continued to lead them through the mansion.

He led them to a huge living room. A big fireplace stood in the middle of the wall near the entrance. The walls were still lined with the fancy gold and tan trim and the floors were still wood. There were plenty of bookshelves on the sidewalls, but no TV…not anywhere was there a TV.

"What do you guys do all day? Read and play chess?" Sun Ce commented rudely as he put his hands behind his head, as he became bored.

"Do you want another bop on the head?" Xiao questioned maliciously. Sun Ce look at her alarmed and quickly shook his head. "Well then…BEHAVE!" She continued, acting like a mother. Sun Ce only obeyed.

About a half an hour later, the group had traveled through the whole house, every now and then Ce and Xun got into an actual fistfight. They were definitely not getting along too well.

"Your house…is amazing." Zhou Yu commented, getting a grunt from Ce.

"At least _someone_ comments nicely." Lu Xun reacted to Ce's grunt. "Oh, by the way, I happened to find this book. I was walking in the fields out back and it was just laying there. I wondered if you would like to take a look?" Xun added, ignoring the dirty looks Ce was giving him.

"I wonder what it's about." Zhou Yu said, taking the dusty, dirty and torn old book. He handled it with care and opened it a little, trying to take a look at what was in it without dropping it. "Maybe we should go into my father's office." Lu Xun offered. Yu nodded his head and Xun led them to the office.

The office had a neatly piled stack of papers to the left and a computer to the right. It had a very warm feeling to the room, with the bright colors of the walls and the red carpet. A bay window was conveniently placed at the back of the room, to give a wide picture to the environment out side of the mansion.

"Now, shall we take a look into this old book?" Xun broke the silence. Yu nodded his head, setting the book carefully on the enormous desk that sat in front of them, letting the bay window light the area.

(Zhen Ji & Zhang He)

"Wow. That was a rare sight. I wonder if I will be able to see that again." Zhen Ji imagined what it would be like to see the sight of the fiery phoenix fly by one more time. Zhang He nodded in agreement.

"Zhen Ji, do you think that your parents are getting worried about you?" Zhang He interrupted the silence that was bestowed upon them for a few minutes.

"Well, maybe…what about your parents?" She questioned back. Zhang He shook his head. "No need to worry yourself about me, its not like they would worry about me anyway." He commented, walking down the path that led them back to Ji's house.

"…But, why wouldn't they worry about their child?" she asked without thinking. Then she thought for a second and realized what she had just said. There came no response, so she dared not to push the subject any farther.

The rest of the trip back to Ji's house was silent. She kept worrying about He ever since he had quieted down.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" Zhen Ji said. Zhang He slowly nodded his head.

'I can't keep this in any longer.' He thought to himself as he came closer to her. She wondered why he had done so, only to find herself being embraced in a hug.

'What…Is happening?' She questioned to herself as she enjoyed the peaceful enrapture that had captured her heart in so many different ways. Then she bagan to feel him move away. She really didn't want him to go yet, but she knew that she could get the cahnce to see him the next day.

Ji stood there motionless, as she watched Zhang He pull away. She saw him smile a loving smile…one that she never really seen before.

"…Lady Ji…I'm sorry for coming onto you so quickly." He apologized, not realizing what he had truly done. Zhen Ji could only stare at him with a bewildered expression. "I guess I should've told you when I found my change. I'm normal now." He continued. She still didn't respond, all she could do is ponder upon the changes he confessed just now.

"Your…normal? Does that mean…that you've…grown out of it?" She finally spoke up after a long silence. " I do believe so." Zhang He replied. She began to feel the tears well up in her eyes.

She rushed up to him and leaned into him. She kissed him on the lips, like her dream was fulfilled. She couldn't believe it, just as well as he couldn't believe it. Zhang He was wide-eyed as he felt her lips against his. He felt himself blush uncontrollably as it seemed like it took forever for the kiss to break.

"I love you! I can't believe that I can actually let this all go! I can be with you and know that you will be with me. I…I…" Zhen Ji began to cry heavily as Zhang He tried to comfort her. "I don't have to be sad anymore, now that I know that you are able to love me the way I am now." She continued to cry even harder, making Zhang He concerned for her, hoping that she wouldn't get dehydrated.

"Yes, we can finally be together." He commented, cradling her in his arms, trying to get her to stop crying for joy. Suddenly, he felt her jerk out of his arms. She had collapsed onto the ground because she was crying so hard. He remembered that they were right in front of her house.

"Calm down! Everything will be all right!" He continued trying to calm her nerves, as he nervously looked back and forth from her to her door, hoping no one heard her. "I sorry! I'm just so happy! I've been dreaming of this my whole life and I truly don't even know why I'm crying!" She confessed, still crying rivers. Zhang He sighed as he kneeled down besides her, once again taking her into his arms.

(Ce and Company)

"It's getting dark out." Lu Xun said as he gazed out the bay window.

"Yes. It seems so. Do you think we could borrow this book for a while? It seems to have to deal a lot with the elemental powers. Promise to give it back to you within the week." Yu asked politely. Xun thought for a second and then nodded his head.

"Just make sure that it comes back in one piece." He told them.

"We will. This is going to help us so much. I can't wait to see what these powers are all about!" Xiao added excitedly. She jumped up and down, making her sister worry that she was going to knock the vase over that had been placed next to her.

"Xiao! Be careful!" Da scolded, holding her sister down. "Sorry, but I'm just so excited!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I know that all of you are excited too, right along with Xiao.

Xiao: No way! No one can over come my burst of energy! Muahahaha! giggleDid I sound somewhat like Sima Yi?

Dark Wolf: ummm...no.

Xiao: Dang! Oh well. skips off happily

Okay...anyway, I havent really updated this in forever. I have finally paired Zhang He and Zhen Ji together...permanently! Yay! Well, I hope to do another chapter of this story soon...hopefully reavealing another one of the elemental figures. Stay tuned for the next episode of...MIXED EMOTIONS! ...Okay, that scheme really doesn't fit with the title...but I hope what you mean. lol. TTYL -DWZH (Dark Wolf of Zhang He...pretty cool how Dark Wolf equalls DW in abbreviations...lol.)


	10. A new student

After getting an exhausted Zhen Ji to the door of her house and saying his good-byes, Zhang He began walking back to his dreaded home. "I wonder if I should take my time and wait until it gets a little bit darker…" He said aloud, knowing that he was talking to himself.

After a few moments of silence, he heard something coming up behind him. He turned to look, but was knocked off balance as someone running from another passed him. After regaining his balance, Zhang He looked in front of him, wondering who it was. What he saw startled him…it were the same people who had kidnapped Zhen Ji and himself. 'I thought that I got rid of them…' He thought to himself as he ran after them.

After running what seemed like fifteen minutes, the two crooks had stopped. He stayed a safe distance away, trying to see who they were after now. It looked like a boy that came from an uniformed school. He must have been on his way home when these two caught sight of him. It appeared that the boy had fallen over his own two feet and fell face first into the dirt.

"Heh. We've got you now, after all that exercise you gave us, I bet we lost about ten pounds." The leader said. Zhang He still stood silently from where he had stopped.

"Yeah…um, boss, what were we looking for again?" His companion stated stupidly. "You idiot. Remember? He's supposed to be one of the rich children here. He was supposed to lead us to his home, but it doesn't look like he got all the way there. I guess we'll just have to make him tell us where the riches are. So how about it kid?" He said, turning to the frightened boy.

"I…I'm not g-going to t-tell you anything!" The boy cried as he struggled to get himself back on his feet. The one supposedly called 'boss' walked up to him and put his foot on the boy's chest, keeping him down on the ground.

"Oh no you don't. I want information first. Tell me…where is your house?" The guy pushed a little harder, causing the boy to wince in pain. "Let me go!" He cried again. Zhang He didn't know if he should interfere or if he should save himself or help this suffering boy.

Zhang he finally decided as he tackled the leader from behind, causing his minion to react by running over to help. The boy quickly got up and ran a little ways before stopping.

"Who are you and wha…no…not you! RUN FOR IT!" the leader said as he quickly pushed Zhang He away and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Zhang He and his minion to stand in bewilderment. Then his minion looked back at the boy standing next to him and ran, screaming like a little girl. Zhang He widened his eyes.

"T-thank you sir for being so kind to help me…" The boy thanked. Zhang He turned to him and nodded. "Your welcome. Where did you come from anyway?" He quarried.

"Me? Well, those crooks were right to say that I come from a rich family, but they aren't really my family at all." The boy sighed and then continued. "I am an orphan that came from the Tian Shui area. My foster parents are the rich ones, but my biological family is out there somewhere, so I plan on looking for them sometime soon. I'm not sure if they are still alive, but I sure do hope so." Zhang He looked at the boy with sympathy. "So…your…an orphan?" He repeated in a question.

"Yes. After I told you that, I guess I should tell you my name. I am Jiang Wei." He responded with a bow. Zhang He had never been shown such courtesy before. "Um…and I am Zhang He. Do you go to the local school around here?" He asked, changing the subject. Jiang Wei looked up and nodded. "It hasn't started yet has it? It's still summer. I'm going into Jr. high I believe." He responded. Zhang He all of a sudden perked up and became surprised.

"I'm going into Jr. high too. Maybe we could be friends!" He added with a smile on his face. Jiang Wei hesitated, then put on his own smile. "Sure, why not? Especially after saving me like that. I'm really sorry for giving you the hassle." He stated, ashamed that he risked his new found friends life. "If you don't mind me asking, why were they so afraid of you?" Zhang He looked at him and hesitated. "Well…um, you see, well, I fought them before. They kidnapped my girlfriend and me as well." He explained.

"Oh…I see." Jiang Wei said, astounded that he could've been so intimidating. "Would you like to come over and meet my family? They normally want to meet all my friends. Maybe you could spend the night…or something." He jumped in, talking little bit too rapidly for Zhang He to completely pick up every word he said. "Uhh…sure?" He replied without really knowing what he agreed to. "All right then, follow me." Jiang Wei stated hastily as he dragged his first local friend to his house.

(Back with Ce and others)

"We'll come back in a few days, okay Xun!" Xiao and Da Qiao yelled in unison as they led Sun Ce and Zhou Yu back to their house.

"All right! Make sure you bring that book back in good condition!" Lu Xun shouted in response. Zhou Yu looked back at him and nodded. "I promised, didn't I?" He reassured.

"Ce! You better say your good-byes too!" Da Qiao scolded, as Ce never turned around. "Why should I? He was mean to me so I'll do just the same." He retorted, put his arms behind his head. Just as he was getting relaxed Xiao Qiao bopped him on the head again.

"What did I tell you about behaving?" She supported her sister's scolding. Ce rubbed the top of his head and turned to her. "Fine! Fine! Just, stop hitting me okay?" He pleaded. Xiao nodded and he sighed, turning and giving a slight wave. Lu Xun just ignored it as he stared at Da Qiao as she 'gracefully' walked away.

Ce turned to see Xun eyeing his girlfriend. "Hey you!" Ce turned all the way around to face Xun, anger rising in him. Xun quickly turned to him, the lust in his eyes now gone. "What do you want?" He questioned back rudely, making Ce get even angrier.

"You better get your sights set on someone else or I'll be forced to rip your head of!" He protected. Da looked back, as well as Zhou Yu and Xiao. "Not again! Ce! Come on now!" Da Qiao tugged Ce's sleeve signaling him to let go of the whole situation. Ce didn't budge. He had had enough of Xun's taunting and wanted a real fight instead of the mini challenges that had gone on earlier. He wanted his revenge…for what? He didn't know, but he did know was that this kid was annoying!

"Ce! Come on!" Da continued to try and persuade him to stop his rebellion. Still, he didn't move. Then, Xiao smacked him in the back of the head hoping that it would knock some sense into him, but it failed. He stood there giving Xun the death glare anyway. Xun did the same and it looked like they were having a stare-down. "Ce…" Da had grown even more concerned. If he didn't respond to Xiao's slap, then how would they get him to come back with them without getting into trouble? She turned to Zhou Yu, who seemed to be buried in thought. "Yu, what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure yet…once he gets involved in something like this, he's practically unstoppable." Zhou Yu explained with some concern in his voice.

"Fine then, let's get our differences settled!" Lu Xun declared as he got closer to Ce. Ce cracked his knuckles and got ready, but Xun only stood there, awaiting his foe's first attack.

"Ce! This is ridiculous! Stop this at once before you dishonor your family and put shame upon your family's name!" Zhou Yu stated clearly, trying to get Ce to come back to reality. He knew that Ce didn't like to dishonor or disgrace his family name.

"No way Yu, as much as I hate to do this to my family reputation, I'm not going to let this little rat get the best of me." With that, he rushed towards Xun ready to launch a punch with the intention of slamming all of his might into his face. Xun saw the attack and slyly ducked under the punch, causing Ce to lose his balance.

"Don't take me for a fool!" Xun said, as he came up and punched Ce's gut, then he moved out of the way so that he wouldn't be squished. He looked over at Ce who was now pushing himself up off of the ground.

"When did you get so quick?"

"The advantage of being small my friend…" Xun taunted again. Ce got really angry and ran at him again with another punch loaded. This time, Xun dodged to the side.

"That's not going to work if you all ready showed it to me once and I dodged it the first time." Xun laughed at Ce's stupidity, but Ce wasn't done attacking. He quickly turned and kicked Xun in the side, making the much smaller boy fly sideways.

"And you shouldn't let your guard off if something looks familiar." Ce retorted. Xun got up again and glared at Ce, waiting for him to attack again. "What? Are you just going to let me go first every time or are you going to come at me first this time?" Ce asked tauntingly as he copied Xun. They stood at a stalemate for a few seconds until Xun came at Ce with amazing speed.

"Uh-oh…" Ce said alarmed. He quickly dodged to his right, felling the rush of air fly by as Xun passed him. Xun stopped himself with the friction of the dirt around them, causing dust to fly into the air as he skidded along the ground.

Simultaneously, Sun Ce and Lu Xun ran at each other when suddenly they both tried hard to stop…Da Qiao had gone between them, trying her best to stop the fight before someone got hurt. She held out her arms in Ce and Xun's directions as her body faced Yu and Xiao.

"Stop this! Now!" She stated, her voice wavering slightly. The two stood up straight as they looked at her worriedly. "You two should learn to get along and stop being so ignorant." Da slowly put her hands back down to her sides. She looked at Xun with a stern face. Then she turned to Ce with the same expression. "I would've thought that you wouldn't have done something as stupid as this. I know that you know how much your family name is to you. What were you thinking?" Da scolded. Ce slightly stepped back astounded at Da's warnings. A few moments of silence passed by when Ce looked at the ground in shame.

"Sorry, I guess I really didn't know what I was thinking…I was blinded by my own rage…" Ce apologized. After the apology, they all turned to Xun, who was now laughing. "Ha! I guess I win this battle! This was too easy!" He exclaimed proudly. Ce only growled, but immediately calmed himself.

"I thought that your were going to be a nice neighbor and now your acting like a jerk!" Da screamed, causing Xun to stop his snickering. Just as Xun was about to respond, someone ran into him making him fall over. The person that accidentally hit him fell next to him.

"I-I'm sorry sir!" The boy said, helping his friend up as well.

"Zhang He? What are you doing here? And who is that?" Ce questioned, his mouth opening in amazement.

"Ce! This Jiang Wei. You will definitely will be seeing him at school next year. He's new to this area, but these guys who had kidnapped Zhen Ji and myself as well were chasing him. Then I saved him and now he's going to show me to his house. Anyway, it's nice to see you again and have you found out anything more about the powers?" Zhang He said in a blur. Ce only stared at him in confusion.

"Uh…what?" He responded dumbfounded.

"Were you even listening?" Zhang He asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"I couldn't understand you…that's all." Ce replied.

"Well, anyway, the main points are that I need to know more information on the powers that Zhou Yu and I have." Zhang He summarized. Right when Ce was about to tell him about the book that Xun had found, Xun interrupted.

"The elemental powers? I have a book on them and Zhou Yu is going to borrow it for a while." He explained. Zhang He looked down at Lu Xun with his eyes widened. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Lu Xun. Anyway, about what you said earlier…why do you need to know about these powers?" He changed subjects. Zhang He looked over to Ce and Ce shrugged, signaling that he could tell him.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but if you insist." Zhang He began explaining the weird incidents that he and Zhou Yu had the first day at school in the cafeteria and his own experiences when he scared off the bandits that kidnapped Zhen Ji.

TO BE CONTINUED…TO BE CONTINUED…TO BE CONTINUED…

That ending was kind of rushed…but its okay anyway. I hope you guys liked the tenth chappie. Wow…just to think of writing a ten chapter story…I would've never thunk it. Please READ and REVIEW so that way I will know if I need to improve. I do accept flames. I really don't care if you want to insult me or because you have different feelings about my stories. Everyone has his or her own taste. Anyway I will try to update as soon as possible. Don't get mad if I forget.


	11. Wake up

"Oh…okay…I don't think I caught any of that. You need to learn how to talk slower." Lu Xun said. Zhang He sat there and sighed.

"It's my nature." He replied. Suddenly, the book of information began to fade in Xun's lap. Everyone stared at it until…it vanished.

"Woah…that was cool! Do it again!" Xiao exclaimed, waving her arms up in the air as if it were a rollercoaster ride.

"This is not good! We need that book…I wonder why it just vanished like that…" Yu pondered. A sudden green glow interrupted his thoughts. He turned toward Jiang Wei and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Is he…another one of the elements!" Yu questioned aloud. No one heard him. Zhang He's face began to become more worried with each passing moment. Yu couldn't understand what was happening, but he felt pain come to him…the pain that had come to him when he transformed the other two times. The last thing he saw was Zhang he glowing with a purple aura.

"It's happening again! Who knows what's going to happen now!" Ce said as he scooted over to hide behind Da. Xiao followed while Xun stood up and backed away slightly.

"Is this..what you were all trying to explain to me?" Xun asked. Ce and the two Qiao's nodded even though Xun couldn't see them. He felt his legs give under him and he landed back on the ground. Xun's vision was disturbed by sudden flashes of four figures…including himself. He lost consiousness and joined in the four of the 'elemental figures'.

"Wait a second…Da, is there four of them?" Ce asked, poking his head out from behind her.

"Yes…that means…!" She became panicked and fell backwards, causing a domino reaction. The three sat up to watch the three young men that grew so quickly due to the effects of the four reuniting.

"Look! They're getting bigger! …wow, that sounds really weird!" Xiao said, laughing at her own saying. The book appeared again and was thrown down on the ground by an unknown force. The book was in front of Da when it suddenly opened and everything glowed a bright yellow. Soon everything was calm and four figures stood in front of the trio.

"Xun…Yu…He…Wei…!" Ce said in an amazed voice. Lu Xun stood at least five feet tall with angelic wings of light, obviously his element. Zhou Yu stood tall with wings of burning feathers. Jiang Wei was standing just as tall as Xun with blue, liquid wings and Zhang He with the Devil's wings.

"Woah…" Xiao said amazed. Her jaw dropped just like Ce and Da's did. "It's amazing…I want wings too!" Xiao complained. Ce and Da just ignored her.

"The four…have been united once more…" The three looked around as a mysterious voice appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly a small girl made her way to stand in front of Ce, Da and Xiao. "Now, you must find them again…in a new life." Everything swirled around them, turning the atmosphere black. The four elements faded in four colors of red, purple, yellow and blue.

"Wait! I want Zhou Yu back!" Xiao said worried. Ce nodded in agreement.

"Find them in your next life." The little girl began to laugh and the three also faded.

"Ce…I'm scared…." Da said as she watched her hands fade as well as her boyfriend's.

"Yeah! I don't want to leave!" Xiao said. She began to cry. Ce didn't know what to do. He didn't know where he was going to go and what would happen on the other side…as most people wouldv'e explained it. His best friends were gone, his girlfriend was fading right in front of him and so was he.

"Is…this what death is like? You just…fade away?" Ce asked himself. His legs were now in the fading process and the two Qiao's were hugging each other, afraid of their fates. "This…is so…weird…" Ce said. All three of them were eventually faded all the way. The little girl's cackle was still heard and eventually that too died away.

Ce woke up on his bed. He sat up quickly an dput his hand to his forehead.

"W-what was that?" His eyes widened at his sudden change of voice tone. Just then Da Qiao walked in.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Ce looked at her now developed body and then shook his head.

"Was that all a dream!"

"You've been sleeping for quite a while…were you having a nightmare? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Da walked over to Ce's side.

"Impossible…it was so real…" Ce turned to Da and smiled sheepishly. "I…remember now…kinda."

"Here, I'll referesh your memory then. Remember, we were against the Shu army and you got hit in the back of the head with that rock. You've been out for at least 16 hours…I was worried about you." She said concerned. Ce looked at her and then his memory came back.

"Right…you wanna know what my dream was about?"

"Sure." Da sat down next to her husband as he told her his story of them like little kids and how they were in this thing called a school.

* * *

Sorry for the crappiest ending in the world. I had to complete it and quickly. i couldn't just leave the story hanging...it annoyed me too, but eversince I'm moving on to another game called Xenosaga, I thought I might as well try to finish all my DW ones first. So sorry if you hated to ending and it's a really short one too. 


End file.
